


Breakfast League

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Justice League
Genre: Community: words_like_hugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning times at the Justice League</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast League

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinaest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/gifts).



> scrunchy gave me an improv: purple, jealous, dishwasher. I hope she approves.

Wally West walked into the kitchen, whistling jauntily under his breath. Diana and Hawkgirl were at the table. They were going through the muffin basket. Superman was staring off into space, literally, and J'onn appeared to be reading the cereal box.

"Morning," he greeted cheerfully. Superman turned around, grunted, and stalked off to the other end of the room.

Wally blinked. "What's with Big Blue?" he asked the group.

"Luthor," the Martian stated.

"Oh." Wally nodded knowingly. He grabbed his favorite bowl out of the dishwasher. "What's _bald and bossy_ up to now?"

"Nothing," Diana answered. "That seems to be the problem."

"Superman worries that Luthor is up to something," J'onn said.

Hawkgirl snorted. "Superman worries that he's not Luthor's favorite toy anymore."

Wally grabbed the cereal box away from J'onn. The Martian frowned at him. "Weirdest breakup ever," Wally mumbled around a spoonful of Cocoa Puffs. "Clark goes all superhero. Luthor dresses in purple and tries to take over the world. And they still can't keep away from each other."

"It doesn't strike me as so odd," Diana said. "They're both passionate people. Passion manifests itself in different ways."

Wally wrinkled his nose. "None of my ex-girlfriends has ever tested a Kryptonite particle ray gun on me."

"Give it time." Hawkgirl ignored him when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Wally was about to respond when there was a flurry of activity down the hall. Batman and Green Lantern burst into the kitchen.

"Bats!" Wally greeted him jovially, flashing his best smile. Batman glanced down at the Wally’s now-empty bowl, snarled, and headed towards Superman.

John shook his head at Wally. "You do that just to annoy him, don't you?"

Wally grinned. "You're just jealous you don't have a _Batman: Dark Knight of Gotham_ cereal bowl."

"It's time to go," Batman announced. "My sources say that Luthor just picked up a huge supply of plutonium."

"Plutonium?" Superman’s eyes were wide and shiny.

"Yes," Batman replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Always," Clark said, enthusiastically. They both exited the kitchen in a flurry of red and black capes, the rest of the superheroes in tow.

Wally stood up, walked over to the sink, and ran his bowl under the faucet. He put it back in the dishwasher, and then sped to catch up with his teammates.

"Last one to the Javelin is a rotten egg," he shouted as he buzzed past them all.


End file.
